


Bits and Pieces: a Rivalshipping Collection

by grievingcain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kaiba sucks at Uno, Kaiba/Atem/Yugi on Chapter 18, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sex Swap on Chapter 14, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare, Yugi is a little shit, implied Mokuba/Rebecca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots focused on Kaiba/Yugi.  They're mostly based on the 30 Days OTP Challenge but some prompts were changed.Ratings of every chapter are in the notes.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 49
Kudos: 60





	1. Day 1 - Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series was written as a birthday gift to a dear friend of mine who loves these two. <3 The chapters are all post-series and the ones with hints from the canon are based on the manga canon.
> 
> First prompt: Holding hands  
> Rating: PG

Kaiba was restless that night. He grunted and moved in his sleep, and Yugi couldn’t wake him up no matter how hard he tried. Yugi called his name, shook his body, but Kaiba continued sleeping, as if he had fainted. Yugi lied down again, watching his boyfriend having a nightmare, until he felt Kaiba’s hand close to his. Yugi grabbed his hand, holding it tight, and felt Kaiba holding his hand back. Soon, Kaiba stopped moving, stopped grunting, and his breathing pattern came back to normal. He seemed to be at ease now.

Yugi smiled and held Kaiba’s hand with both of his. He would make sure to make Kaiba know that he wasn’t alone, even in his nightmares.


	2. Day 2 - (Not) Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddling, but I made it a bit different  
> Rating: PG

“Seto, for God’s sake, get some sleep!” 

“I don’t have time now.”

“Yes, you do, you can finish whatever you’re doing later, but you  _ need _ to sleep. It’s been two days!”

“Who’s counting?”

“I am!”

Kaiba sighed. He couldn’t deny that he was tired, but he hated to leave things to be done later when he could finish them immediately. However, it’s really been two entire days without any sleep, and he had lost count of how many cups of coffee he drank. He sighed again, defeated. Just a nap wouldn’t kill, he thought.

“Fine, I’ll take a nap.”

“Finally!” Yugi expressed his content.

Kaiba loosened his tie but didn’t take his jacket off, it was a bit cold, and he was planning to just lie down on his office’s couch for a while. Yugi was sitting at one side with a big smile on his face. The couch was big enough so Kaiba could lie down on the other side and his feet wouldn’t even touch Yugi, but he had other plans. He lied down with his head on Yugi’s lap.

Yugi opened his mouth in surprise and was about to say something when Kaiba, who had already closed his eyes, interrupted him.

“Don’t say a word.”

Yugi just blinked and then smiled again. He started stroking Kaiba’s hair and Kaiba fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


	3. Day 3 - Gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gaming or watching a movie (I chose Gaming)  
> Rating: PG

Dragon Age was Kaiba’s current favorite video-game.

The reason was obvious: dragons.

Yugi would never tell him that, but he thought his boyfriend’s love for dragons was adorable. Kaiba did have an extensive collection of Blue Eyes White Dragon items, including plushies that he would leave as decorations in his room. And God forbid anyone knew that, but Kaiba always wore the Blue Eyes slippers Yugi had given to him on his birthday. Blue Eyes was his favorite, of course, but he liked dragons in general, and had figure models of many types. And would play any video-game that had dragons in it.

Yugi was more of a Legend of Zelda person himself, but he enjoyed watching Kaiba playing whatever he was playing.

Kaiba announced he was gonna stop playing for now, Yugi just nodded and smiled to him.

“Can I play Nintendo Switch now?”

“Sure, go ahead,” Kaiba said while stretching himself.

Yugi turned Kaiba’s PlayStation 4 off and turned his Switch on. He was almost done with Breath of the Wild.

When he was coming back to the couch with the controller on his hand, he looked at Kaiba.

“Seto, please spread your legs.”

“Why?” But he did as he was told.

Yugi sat down between Kaiba’s legs and leaned against his chest.

“Do you really expect me to sit here with you while you play this childish game?”

“Yes,” Yugi replied.

Kaiba didn’t say anything else. He just put his arms around Yugi’s waist and rested his chin on the boy’s spiky hair.


	4. Day 4 - On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: On a date  
> Rating: PG

Yugi and Kaiba didn’t go out to dates very often. Not only because they were often busy with work—Kaiba with his CEO things and Yugi going to Duel Monster tournaments and events—but when they did go out together, they went to Cafes.

Kaiba had given up taking Yugi to fancy restaurants because he noticed the boy never felt comfortable in those places. But they did find a place where they both enjoyed to spend time together—besides Kaiba’s home. It was one of the most expensive coffee shops in Domino, but it had a comfortable and peaceful atmosphere. So they went there whenever they had the time.

Kaiba’s order was always the same: black coffee, no sugar, no milk, no cream. And sometimes he would indulge in eating something salty too.

Yugi’s order changed every time they went there, he enjoyed trying the special lattes and the different flavors of cakes. That day he had ordered the week’s special: a chocolate cake with some kind of citrus fruits syrup covering it.

“Seriously Seto, you should try this, I think you’d like it!” Yugi said, wiping syrup off his lips.

“You know I’m not a fan of sweets,” Kaiba replied.

“This doesn’t taste too sweet, you might like it! Here, have a bite!”

Yugi took a piece of the cake with his fork, making sure it was covered with the citrus syrup, and extended his arm so he could feed Kaiba himself.

Kaiba just stared at him.

“We’re in public, Yugi.”

“And it’s not like you’d let me do this when we’re not in public either, so just eat it!”

Kaiba was starting to get terrible at saying ‘no’ to his boyfriend, even more than he was at saying ‘no’ to his little brother.

He leaned against the table and allowed Yugi to feed him the piece of cake.

“It’s not that bad,” Kaiba said as he finished chewing.

“Are you gonna order a slice?” Yugi’s grin got bigger.

Kaiba turned his face to the side.

“Yes.”


	5. Day 5 - Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kissing  
> Rating: PG-13

“It’s been years but I still miss him sometimes.”

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

“Your ex?”

“He’s not my ex! I’ve told you many times, we never had anything like that.”

“Hard to believe.”

Yugi rolled his eyes.

“We were more like… I don’t know how to explain, because he was me and at the same time he wasn’t. But, think. If Mokuba left someday, you’d miss him too, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course.”

“It’s the same thing. I miss Atem because he was important to me, but not in a romantic way.”

Kaiba pouted. He did that unconsciously sometimes, and Yugi thought it was super cute. 

“Don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.”

Yugi chuckled.

“Yeah, of course you aren’t.”

“I’m no—

Yugi interrupted Kaiba with a kiss. He didn’t give the man any chance to try and defend. Yugi slid his tongue inside Kaiba’s lips, deepening the kiss and Kaiba moaned against his mouth. When they separated, they were both breathless.

“You’re the only one for me,” Yugi said and smiled.

For just a second Kaiba smiled back.


	6. Day 6 - Wearing each other's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wearing each other's clothes  
> Rating: PG

“Seto, can you bring me a shirt?” Yugi asked from inside the bathroom.

Kaiba was sitting on the bed working on his laptop, but he quickly left his position to grab a shirt in his—their—wardrobe. He was lost in calculations when he picked whatever shirt he saw first, and handed to Yugi at the bathroom’s door.

“Thank you!”

Kaiba just nodded and went back to his laptop.

Yugi left the bathroom a few minutes later, and he stood in front of Kaiba by the side of the bed until the man finally looked up from his laptop to see him.

“Yugi, why are you wearing my shirt?”

“You handed it to me.”

“Did I?”

“God, it’s incredible how focused on your work you can be,” Yugi laughed.

“Well… won’t you change to one of yours?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“I liked it,” Yugi shrugged. “It’s big and comfy and smells like you.”

Kaiba blinked and watched how big his shirt looked on Yugi. It covered almost all of his thighs, and the sleeved were long past his hands. He looked even smaller than he actually was and it was so. Fucking. _Adorable_.

“Do as you like,” Kaiba said and looked back at his laptop.

But Yugi didn’t miss how his ears were red.


	7. Day 7 - Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cosplaying  
> Rating: PG

“How do I look?” Yugi asked.

“Like the Dark Magician,” Kaiba replied nonchalantly.

“That’s obvious!” Yugi pouted. “I wanna know if I look good dressed as the Dark Magician!”

Kaiba stared at him. He was vehemently against dress-up parties so he simply refused to answer that question.

“Aren’t you late?” He asked instead.

“No, I still have time. You sure you don’t wanna go?”

“Absolutely sure.”

“We could still get you a Dragon Master Knight outfit…” Yugi said.

“Tempting,” Kaiba said with a deadpan expression. “But I pass. I have a lot of work to do.”

“You’re no fun,” Yugi pouted again. “But it’s okay. Anzu will go as the Dark Magician Girl so I won’t be alone in the party.”

“Send her my regards,” Kaiba said without even stop typing.

Yugi sighed. It was funny how Kaiba would get jealous of Atem but not of Anzu when Anzu was the one who clearly had a crush on him back in their school days.

Yugi walked around the desk until he reached the chair where Kaiba was sitting to talk really close to his face.

“Too bad you won’t be dressing up, we could have some fun roleplaying.”

Kaiba stopped typing.

“ _What_?”

“Nothing!” Yugi smiled and withdrew from him. “I’ll be going now, see you tomorrow!”

Yugi left Kaiba alone with a confused face.


	8. Day 8 - Adopting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adopting (It was originally "Shopping")  
> Rating: PG

“What are you doing, big bro?”

Kaiba minimized the screen he was seeing in the same instant he heard Mokuba’s voice behind him. 

“Nothing,” he said, defensively.

Mokuba showed a smug smile. He had to find out what his brother was hiding.

“Was it porn?”

“No!”

“So show me!”

“It’s personal.”

“If it was that personal you wouldn’t be looking at it in the middle of working hours, big bro. You can’t fool me.”

“Fine,” Kaiba gave up and maximized the screen. “This is what I was looking at.”

On the screen there were a lot of… pictures of cats. Many breeds of cats of all types, from the fluffiest ones to the naked ones. 

“Seto, have you become one of those people who watch cat videos when they’re stressed? Because I won’t judge you.”

“Of course not,” Kaiba reprimanded him. “I’m looking for a cat to buy.”

“What, really?” Mokuba’s eyes widened. “I thought you didn’t want any pets.”

“It’s for Yugi,” Kaiba said, turning his face away from his little brother.

“Awww,” Mokuba mocked. 

“Shut up, Mokuba.”

“You shouldn’t buy a cat though, you should just adopt one.”

“The ones with Pedigree aren’t available for adoption.”

“I don’t think Yugi cares about Pedigree, really.”

Kaiba seemed to ponder on his brother’s words. He was probably right. Yugi would be more than happy with a stray cat.

“You’re right,” he finally spoke up. “I’m gonna check some cattery websites, then.”

Kaiba, and now Mokuba, spend the next hours checking cattery websites around Domino, and also checking pages of people who were offering kitties to adoption. At the end, they decided for a calico kitty that, luckily, was completing 2 months that day and was already available for adoption. 

-

Kaiba and Yugi were in Kaiba’s limousine. It was past 8 P.M. and Yugi had no idea where they were going. Kaiba said he had a surprise and then kept quiet during the entire trip. Yugi was more than curious.

“We’re here, Mr. Kaiba,” Isono said from the driver’s seat. 

Yugi could see a house outside, but that didn’t really mean anything because he couldn’t recognize the place. They seemed to be in the suburbs of Domino. Kaiba told Yugi to wait and left the limo, closing the door behind him. 

Five minutes later Kaiba was back. He was holding a lumped blanket when he entered the limousine, and Yugi was confused.

“What’s that, Seto?”

And then he heard a tiny  _ meow _ .

Kaiba handed the blanket to Yugi, and once it was in his arms, Yugi could see the tiny kitty’s head, which was the only part of the animal that was uncovered. The calico kitty stared at him with his big green eyes.

“A kitty!?” Yugi was surprised. “She’s so cute!” Yugi said, knowing that calico cats were mostly females.

“She’s yours.”

“What?”

“You told me you’ve always wanted a pet but could never have one because your grandpa is allergic,” Kaiba started. “This cat will live in my house, and you’re there all the time, so you can always see her.”

“Oh my God, Seto, I don’t know what to say…” Kaiba could swear Yugi’s smile was brighter than the sun. “Thank you so much, Seto.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I’m gonna call her Yua,” Yugi looked at him. “Because she’s now one more thing binding me to you.”

Kaiba didn’t say anything in response, he just observed as Yugi put the kitty on his lap and happily watched her lying on his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my research the name Yua means "bind, love, affection" so that's why Yugi chooses it as the kitty's name!


	9. Day 9 - Hanging out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hanging out with friends  
> Rating: PG

“Dare.”

Jounouchi smirked.

“I’m gonna make you regret that, moneybags.”

“As if you could think of anything actually _daring_ for me to do.”

“Go outside the store and kiss Yugi.”

_ "What _ ?”

“You heard me, rich boy.”

“I will not—I don’t do those things in public!”

“So you’re chickening out? Ha! Coward.”

Kaiba’s face turned into a grimace. It was a dare, after all. If he didn’t do as Jounouchi told him, he  _ would _ lose. Everyone in Japan (and possibly around the world) already knew he and Yugi were together, so it wasn’t a matter of keeping a secret, it was just that… he didn’t like PDA. He knew everything he did could end up in a magazine cover and he didn’t want to be exposed like that, or to expose his boyfriend.

Kaiba looked at Yugi.

“Are you okay with that?” Kaiba asked, expecting him to agree with him so Jounouchi would back off.

“Yeah, I’m fine. We can kiss outside.”

_ Yugi, you little traitor. _

“Fine!” Kaiba said. “But it’s gonna be a quick kiss, Jounouchi didn’t mention anything else.”

Kaiba and Yugi walked to outside the store and stopped at the doorstep. Yugi approached Kaiba, who was still hesitant, and on his tiptoes he put his arms around Kaiba’s shoulders. Kaiba hugged him back, and both approached their faces and touched their lips for just a couple of seconds.

Kaiba was 200% sure he heard a camera noise and he swore to himself if he and Yugi were in a magazine cover the next day he would punch the shit out of Jounouchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished re-reading the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga today and I have a lot of feels...


	10. Day 10 - Animal ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Animal ears  
> Rating: PG

“Why do I have cat ears?” Kaiba asked.

“Because I thought you’d look cute so I got the cat ears DLC.”

Kaiba stared at his own model in the game on Yugi’s notebook. It looked exactly like him, so he couldn’t even pretend it was just an original character Yugi created. It was even wearing one of the outfits he used to wear. And he had cat ears and a tail. Well, at least that game wasn’t online.

“Look, I made myself with dog ears!” Yugi pointed to the other model that just showed up on the screen.

Kaiba observed as Yugi’s model approached his own model. 

“And look, I can do this.”

Yugi clicked on Kaiba’s model and selected an option from the boxes that appeared by his side. Kaiba’s model made a weird face and moved his hands as if he was a cat girl from an anime, as the words “nya nya” appeared around him.

“Aren’t you adorable?” Yugi chuckled.

“I’m gonna buy the company that made this game and cancel it forever.”


	11. Day 11 - Wearing kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a personal favorite.
> 
> Prompt: Weating kigurumis  
> Rating: PG

“Unbelievable.”

“Come on, you love it!”

“I do not. This is ridiculous.”

“You look cute!

“I’m not supposed to look _cute_ , Yugi, I’m a grown man.”

“No, now you’re a grown Blue Eyes. And you’re adorable!”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. If it wasn’t Yugi’s birthday he would have never agreed to that. In fact, a few years ago he wouldn’t have agreed even if Yugi was in his deathbed. He thought again how  _ awful _ he was getting at saying ‘no’ to his boyfriend.

But there he was. Wearing a Blue Eyes White Dragon  kigurumi . And Yugi was wearing one too, so they were matching.

“Unbelievable,” he said again.

“At least admit it’s comfortable!”

“There’s way too much space inside, I feel like I’m wearing nothing.”

“It’s because you’re too used to those very tight outfits.”

“They suit me better than _this_.”

“They definitely suit _your ass_ better, I must agree.”

Kaiba’s ears got red. No matter how many years pass, it was still weird to hear Yugi saying perverted things. He pouted when Yugi laughed at his reaction.

“Can I take this off now?” Kaiba asked.

“No way! We haven’t taken pictures yet!”

“I am _not_ taking any picture wearing this thing.”

“Come on, just a few! I won’t show anyone! I won’t post online either, I promise!”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Please, Seto!”

“No.”

“Please!”

“Absolutely not.”

“What if I…” Yugi approached Kaiba’s face and whispered something in his ear that made him blush again. “So?” He said, smiling mischievously.

Kaiba took a few seconds to reply.

“Fine.”

Yugi showed a toothy grin.

“I love you, Seto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi saying Kaiba's ass looks good in the outfits he usually wears was completely biased bc Kaiba has no ass. No one in YGO has any ass.


	12. Day 12 - Making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it's the first M rated chapter!
> 
> Prompt: Making out  
> Rating: M

Yugi was sitting on Kaiba’s lap as they kissed. Kaiba had his arms around Yugi’s waist, and Yugi has his around Kaiba’s shoulders. He humped against Kaiba’s hips, feeling both their erections touching through their clothes. It was getting hot in the office.

Kaiba’s hand went from Yugi’s back to grab his ass, and Yugi moaned gasped against his mouth.

“Where is Mr. I-Don’t-Mix-Up-Relationships-With-Work-So-We-Won’t-Have-Sex-In-My-Office now?” Yugi asked.

“We can always stop if you want, Yugi.”

“No way!” Yugi said, defensively. But soon there was a smirk on his face, and he hugged Kaiba tightly, in a way his mouth were really close to his ear. He spoke in a whisper. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you against your desk, you know.”

Kaiba couldn’t stop himself from moaning.


	13. Day 13 - Eating a popsicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another M rated one!
> 
> Prompt: Eating ice cream, but I changed it to Eating a popsicle  
> Rating: M

He was doing that on purpose.

There was no way on Earth Yugi (or anyone else, really) would normally eat a popsicle like that.

Kaiba was doing his best to ignore his  bratty boyfriend and focus on his work, but it was getting more and more difficult, because not only Yugi was eating a popsicle in an insinuating way, he was making a lot of noise while doing so.

Finally, he got enough of it and snapped.

"Stop that!”

“Stop what?” Yugi smiled, feigning innocence.

“You know what! Stop it!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Seto.”

Yugi gave the popsicle a long lick and closed his lips around the tip, starting to suck on it.

“Yugi, I swear to God, I can and will get you kicked out of the building. Permanently.”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

Kaiba grimaced and tried to focus on his work again. He failed. But he still continued staring at his computer screen instead of giving Yugi the satisfaction of having Seto Kaiba paying attention to him when he should be working. Soon the noises stopped, and Kaiba concluded that Yugi had finished eating the popsicle, so his ammunition to annoy him ended. 

He was so focused on trying to focus on his work he didn’t even notice when Yugi walked around his desk and hugged him from behind around his shoulders.

“You’re no fun,” Yugi said.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon, which means working hours, it’s not supposed to be _fun_.”

“Oh, yeah?” Yugi asked, and then whispered: “Then why are you hard?”

Kaiba looked between his legs and saw the tent formed inside his dress pants.

“You are the bane of my existence.”


	14. Day 14 - Sexswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not really shippy, it's just implied that Kaiba and Yugi are together. It's mostply about everyone being very confused that suddenly they have bodies of the opposite sex.
> 
> Prompt: Sexswapped (it was originally Genderswapped, but I changed it)  
> Rating: PG

“How could something like this happen!?” Jounouchi said. He was clearly panicking. His clothes looked much larger on him, except on his chest, that now were at least a C Cup.

“After everything we’ve gone through I’m not even that scared, to be honest,” Bakura replied. He looked pretty much the same. Same haircut, same clothes, body just as slim, but with shadows of breasts on his chest.

“Personally it doesn’t bother me. I think I make a really hot girl,” Ryuji said. He had stylized his clothes so they would fit his new female anatomy better, and didn’t seem uncomfortable at all.

“I don’t wanna be a man!” Anzu said. “I didn’t have to use the bathroom yet but I’m panicking at the idea!” She was wearing clothes she got from Honda, since her own didn’t fit her anymore. Especially because she mostly wore skirts.

“Are you kidding me? The first thing I did when this happened was take my pants off!” Honda said, receiving a lot of disapproval looks from his friends. “No, I mean. I don’t mean anything perverted, I just wanted to be sure of what was happening!”

“Guys, let’s just calm down. It happened out of nowhere, so we’ll probably go back to normal out of nowhere too… But we can’t really do anything about it,” Yugi said.

“Easy for you to say, you look pretty much the same!” Jounouchi said. “I suddenly have more curves than a pear, and while I think I’m smokin’ hot, I’d like to have my body back!”

“By the way, Yugi,” Ryuji started. “How is Kaiba?”

“I messaged him earlier but he didn’t answer yet,” Yugi said, checking his phone. “He didn’t even see my message. I really don’t know how he’s reacting to this.”

“I bet he makes a hot chick,” Ryuji said. “Who wanna bet that Kaiba’s boobs are even bigger than Jounouchi’s?”

Jounouchi, Honda and Ryuji started discussing as Anzu rolled her eyes and Bakura was lost inside his own thoughts when the bell rang. Yugi could hear the—now deep sounding—voice of his mom as she talked to a female voice that sounded somehow familiar.

“Hello, Mrs. Mutou. Is Yugi home?”

“Oh, yes, he’s in the living room with his friends. You two can come in.”

Yugi heard steps and soon Mokuba entered the living room. He looked  _ exactly _ the same, but maybe with longer eyelashes. Behind him, a very tall and pretty woman made her way in.

“Seto?” Yugi called, surprised.

“What?” Jounouchi, Honda and Ryuji stopped their discussion to look at the newcomer.

Kaiba made a beautiful woman, it’s what went through the minds of everyone in the room. He was wearing the same outfit with a big white coat that he usually wore, but it seemed tailored to fit his new body.

“Judging by your faces I suppose no one knows what’s happening, am I right?” Kaiba asked.

“Nope,” Ryuji replied. “And I won the bet. Jounouchi, Honda, you guys can pay.” 

Jounouchi and Honda pouted as they handed Ryuji money from their pockets.

“I’m not going to ask,” Kaiba said. “Yugi, does this have anything to do with any of the magic bullshit you used to be involved with?”

“I don’t think so,” Yugi pondered. “We could ask Ishizu.”

“Oh my God!” Jounouchi’s now high pitched voice sounded loudly in the room.

“What is it, Jounouchi?” Anzu asked.

“I just noticed that my little sister must be a dude now.”

“These are the worst news I’ve heard today,” Honda replied.


	15. Day 15 - In a different clothing style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In a different clothing style  
> Rating: PG

“Wow”

Yugi couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. Kaiba was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with no tie and the two top buttons open. Yugi felt mesmerized by seeing his boyfriend wearing  _ normal _ clothes.

“This got old in the first hour, Yugi,” Kaiba said, rolling his eyes.

“Still… wow.”

“Why are you so surprised? Did you expect me to wear leather, a big coat and straps all day every day?

Yugi shrugged.

“Yes?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes again. 

“Don’t get me wrong though, it’s not that I don’t like seeing you wearing a normal outfit for once, besides…”

Kaiba raised and eyebrow. Yugi got on his knees on the couch and approached him, putting a hand on his thigh.

“These are much easier to remove.”


	16. Day 16 - During their morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: during their morning (rituals)  
> Rating: T

As usual, Yugi was alone when he woke up. Kaiba’s side of the bed was still warm though, which indicated that it hasn’t been long since he left. Yugi could hear the sound of the shower running from Kaiba’s personal bathroom. He stretched his body and got out of bed. Maybe he still had time to join Kaiba in the shower.

-

Kaiba had his eyes closed as the hot water ran through his hair and face, washing the hair conditioner away. He was almost done with his morning shower when he heard the sound of the bathroom door—that since Yugi moved in with him, he never locked—opening. He waited a couple of minutes, and soon the shower stall opened too, and Yugi threw himself on his harms, with his face against his chest.

Kaiba smiled softly and hugged Yugi back. The water was falling straight on Yugi’s hair now, but the spiky strands continued to stand up. Kaiba wondered how could that boy’s hair be so against the law of gravity.

“Why are you awake at his time?” he finally asked.

Yugi hugged him even tighter and lifted his head, facing the taller man.

“No reason,” he said. “Just woke up and decided to join you here.”

“I was about to leave,” Kaiba said, bringing his hand to Yugi’s bangs to remove it from his eyes.

“Stay a little more,” Yugi pouted. “We won’t be seeing each other until late today.”

“I have a schedule, Yugi.”

“And you’re also your own boss, so you can change your schedule,” Yugi smiled to him, and put himself on his tiptoes to be able to kiss him.

Kaiba willingly accepted the kiss, and even deepened it, allowing Yugi to slid his tongue between his lips. 

Kaiba held Yugi’s body tighter, pressing the smaller man’s small body against his own. He could feel Yugi’s erection against his tight, and soon he noticed his own was also poking Yugi’s stomach.

Well, he couldn’t go to work while he had those problems to solve, right?


	17. Day 17 - Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spooning  
> Rating: PG

For sure, dating Seto Kaiba came with a lot of surprises. But Yugi’s favorite was definitely learning that Kaiba was a cuddler.

Of course, only when he was asleep.

Whenever they slept together, Kaiba would keep some space between them. But once he fell asleep he would cling to Yugi as if his life depended on it. 

Yugi was glad he was small, he was the perfect little spoon. And he always slept better with Kaiba’s arms around him, and Kaiba’s warm breath against the back of his neck.


	18. Day 18 - Doing someone together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doing something together, but I thought this was too broad so I changed "something" for "someone" :')  
> Rating: E

“Are you ready?” Yugi asked, removing his fingers from inside the tan man.

Atem just nodded, seemingly unable to speak. Kaiba was behind him, with his cock shoved inside him to the base, and keeping his legs apart so Yugi could see everything. It wasn’t the first time Atem joined them in bed, but it was the first they decided to fuck him _at the same time_. 

Yugi positioned himself and slowly started to penetrate Atem. Atem moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain, feeling stretched to the maximum. Soon Yugi was completely inside Atem, his cock rubbing against Kaiba’s and against Atem’s inner walls. 

“Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Atem said, and smiled. “But I’m fine.”

“Tell us if it’s too much,” Yugi said and kissed him. 

“I will,” Atem replied. “You can move now.”

Kaiba started moving first, giving Atem superficial thrusts because he was in a difficult position. Yugi started afterwards, and soon both of them were moving rhythmically. 

Kaiba came first, followed by Atem, and then Yugi, who unlike Kaiba, had the decency of pulling out so he wouldn’t come inside the Pharaoh, painting his stomach and chest white instead.

All three of them lied on the king sized bed side-by-side, with Atem between Yugi and Kaiba. 

“How did you learn to move your hips like that, Pharaoh?” Kaiba asked once he had recovered his breath.

“Watching you ride Yugi.”


	19. Day 19 - In formal wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In formal wear  
> Rating: PG

Kaiba hated those meetings.

To pretend he cared about what all those old men had to say and try not to get drunk at the same time was almost impossible. Hell, he preferred to have a duel against Katsuya Jounouchi than to go to those parties, at least that would end faster. He gulped down his second glass of champagne and greeted another rich old man he couldn’t even bother remembering the name. 

To top that he hated wearing tuxedos.

He was sure things couldn’t get any worse. But then he heard  that man ’s voice.

“Kaiba-boy!”

“I died and went to hell, didn’t I?” was Kaiba’s reply.

“I see you haven’t lost your sense of humor,” Pegasus replied with a smile. “Fancy meeting you here. Isn’t Mokuba-boy with you today?”

“Why would I make him go through the torture of coming to these meetings?”

Pegasus laughed.

“You should be careful with who you’re this honest with, Kaiba-boy.”

“You already know that I hate you, no reason to hide it.”

“Fair enough!” Pegasus laughed again.

“Say what you want at once, Pegasus. I have no time to spare with you.”

“I just wanted to know if the rumors are true, Kaiba-boy. Are you and Yugi-boy dating?”

Kaiba’s eyes widened. 

“Who told you that?”

“So it’s true, isn’t it? Who would have guessed! You were arch-enemies back in the Duelist Kingdom days. The world really goes around!”

Kaiba clicked his tongue.

“That doesn’t have anything to do with you, does it?”

“Unfortunately not,” Pegasus replied. “But I’m a very curious person, you see.”

“Now that your curiosity was sated, leave me alone.”

“Give my regards to Yugi-boy, yes? I wish the best for both of you.”

Pegasus left.

Kaiba decided he had had enough. He would go home now, to hell with politeness.


	20. Day 20 - Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRACK warning for this one.
> 
> Prompt: Dancing  
> Rating: PG

“Yugi.”

Yugi closed his laptop in the same instant he heard Kaiba’s voice coming from the door. He was in Kaiba’s home office, lying on the couch.

“Seto! Hi!”

“That’s a very suspicious behavior,” Seto said. “What were you doing on your laptop?”

“Nothing. I was just watching some funny videos, is all.”

“Funny videos?”

“Yeah!” Yugi smiled, embarrassed.

“Show me.”

“Why?”

“If you saw something funny I wanna see it too, what’s wrong with that?”

“Uh, nothing, I guess.”

“So, show me.”

Yugi hesitantly opened his laptop again as Kaiba walked to his side to be able to watch the video.

However, what he saw in the screen wasn’t funny at all. It was  _ terrifying _ .

“What the _fuck_.”

“I thought you wouldn’t like it…”

“Why are you watching this? And who the hell made this? And how? The graphics are outdated but not bad, the models really do look like us. Why would people make me _dance_?”

“It’s a program called Miku Miku Dance. It was originally made for VOCALOID videos but nowadays people create models of all types of characters, and as you can see, some real people too…”

“And why?”

“Huh, because it’s fun? Come on, Seto, picture yourself as someone with a sense of humor for once, wouldn’t you want to see a serious character dancing to _Shake It Off_ by Taylor Swift?”

“No.”

Yugi sighed. He already knew that was gonna be the answer. 

“It’s unexpected, that’s why it’s funny,” he said. “There’s many of us dancing to _magnet_ too, those are my favorites.”

“What is _magnet_?”

“It’s a VOCALOID song that talks about a forbidden love. It was originally sang by Miku and Luka, so it’s about love between two women, but there are many versions between two men around.”

“And people make us dance to it?”

“Yep.”

“And to many other songs?”

“That’s right.”

“How do I make them stop?”

“Well, knowing you, you could take every video down in one day and sue whoever is using your image for something you dislike but… I’d rather you didn’t do that.”

“Why?”

“Come on, Seto, these people aren’t hurting anyone, they’re just having fun.”

“You really don’t feel offended by people making you dance to pop songs?”

“Not really, I find it funny and endearing.”

Kaiba stared at Yugi for a few seconds before talking.

“Fine. I won’t do anything about it.”

“Thanks, Seto!”

“But please, don’t watch them with me in the same room.”

“Noted!”


	21. Day 21 - Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cooking/baking  
> Rating: PG

“Excuse me?”

“I said you are gonna help us to bake a cake.”

Kaiba stared at his little brother in disbelief. Mokuba wore a smug expression, and Yugi was smiling by his side. Kaiba looked from one to another without knowing what to say.

“What makes you think I’m gonna agree to this?”

“C’mon big bro, we all know you can’t say no to neither me or Yugi. Besides, you like Rebecca too, you wanna see her happy, right?”

“What does Rebecca have to do with this?”

“The cake is for her birthday! It’s tomorrow!”

“Why can’t you just buy a cake? Or have our professional baker to bake one?”

“Because she’s my girlfriend and I wanna surprise her!”

Kaiba took a deep breath. He had gone soft in the past year and he knew it, but he ended up accepting. He would help Mokuba and Yugi to bake the damn cake. 

“This is gonna be fun, Seto!” Yugi said, showing him a happy smiled.

“I can barely contain my excitement,” Kaiba said, deadpanned. 


	22. Day 22 - In battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In battle, side-by-side (but they're not really side-by-side, heh)  
> Rating: PG

“It’s time for your defeat, Yugi,” Kaiba said, placing a ‘draw 4’ on the pile of cards.

“Not so fast, Seto,” Yugi placed a ‘reverse’ card on top of the card Kaiba had just played. “Uno!”

Kaiba grimaced as he drew the four cards. He played a card to choose a color.

“Blue.”

“Reverse!” Mokuba said, playing a reverse blue card.

Kaiba played a blue 8, Yugi had to draw but didn’t have a card to play, so it was Rebecca’s turn, and she played a red 8. Mokuba played a red draw 4+.

“Even you, Mokuba?”

“There’s no such thing as brotherly love in Uno, big bro!” Mokuba laughed.

Kaiba drew 4 cards. He had 10 cards in his hands, while everyone else had less than 5. God, he hated this game. He played a red 5. Yugi played a red 3. Rebecca played a yellow 3.

“Uno,” the girl said. 

Mokuba played a yellow 5. Kaiba played a draw 2.

“Don’t tell me you have another reverse card.”

“Nope,” Yugi drew the cards and played a yellow 2. “Well, now I do, but you won’t need to draw since I already did,” Yugi played a reverse card.

Kaiba played another yellow card, followed by Mokuba who played a card of the same number, and Rebecca who played another card of the same color.

“I win!” Rebecca yelled. “You guys suck at Uno! Especially you, Seto!”

“This game is stupid, it’s all about luck and no strategy,” Kaiba whined and dropped all of his cards.

“You forgetting to say ‘Uno’ when you only have one card is not about luck, big bro.”

“That’s also stupid.”

“You’re a sore loser!” Rebecca said. 

“He has always been,” Yugi agreed. “Don’t give me this look, Seto, you know it’s true.”

“Well, since Rebecca won, she decides what we’re gonna have for dinner. What do you want, babe?”

“Sushi!”

“Alright, I’m gonna tell the cook to prepare it, you guys can decide which game we’re gonna play next.” Mokuba left the living room.

“Can we play a _real_ game this time?” Kaiba asked.

“I wanna play Jenga,” Rebecca said.

“Oh, Jenga is fun!” Yugi promptly agreed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Well, at least Jenga was a bit more challenging, he thought.


	23. Day 23 - Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arguing  
> Rating: PG

“Did you tell your friends about us?”

“Huh? Yes, I did.”

“Which ones?”

“All of them? I mean, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Bakura and Ryuji.”

“Ryuji? Really?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“Yugi, Ryuji is also a game creator, he works in the same industry as me, he could start rumors to try and screw me up.”

“He would never do that.”

“That’s what you think. He’s not my biggest fan. Not since I refused to help him release his new game.”

“Still, Seto, he wouldn’t do something like _that_. You distrust people too much.”

“In my line of work if I trust people I can be crushed in less than a week, Yugi.”

Yugi sighed.

“Ryuji is my friend. He wouldn’t do something he knew that would hurt me.”

“He might be your friend but he still hates me.”

“Seto, my friends wouldn’t start shit to try and jeopardize you.”

“That’s what you think.”

“I trust my friends, Seto, that’s why I told them.”

“Without asking me first.”

“Excuse me? Was our relationship supposed to be a secret even from my friends?”

“I’m just saying you should have warned me first, and maybe not told Ryuji.”

“Ryuji is a good guy, he will not spread anything to the media!”

“I don’t trust him.”

“Well, then trust _me_!”

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He trusted Yugi. At least he thought he did. He had a hard time trusting anyone who weren’t Mokuba, actually, but why would Yugi spread the news to anyone but his friends. It was so difficult to trust Yugi’s friends though. He knew none of them was a big fan of his. Except, maybe, Bakura, who didn’t know him so well. He knew Anzu would never tell anyone, and that Jounouchi and Honda were too blinded by Yugi’s friendship to dare and go against him. But Ryuji… Ryuji was a potential problem.

“Maybe I should give Ryuji a call and threat him.”

“You WILL NOT do such thing!” Yugi said, the sound of his voice much higher than the usual.

“Why not? I’m just protecting myself.”

“You’re being paranoid and disrespectful to one of my friends, who hasn’t done anything against you.”

“Yet.”

“Seto, I swear. If you do that, we’re done!”

Kaiba grimaced.

“You’re threatening to break up with me over Ryuji Otogi, really?”

“I’m just telling you that if you’re gonna disrespect people who are important to me this relationship won’t work out.”

“Fine! I won’t call him, but if in a matter of days there’s a lot of rumors about us being together, don’t tell me I didn’t warn you!”

“This won’t happen! Goddammit, Seto!” Yugi got up from the couch where he was sitting and walked straight to the door. “You’re impossible! Come talk to me again when you take all the worms off your heard!” 

Yugi left and slammed the door.

Kaiba just stared at the door for several seconds afterwards.


	24. Day 24 - Making up afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making out after a fight  
> Rating: PG

Yugi was lying awake in his bed. He had pretty much moved in with Kaiba in the past few months, he had almost forgotten how lying in his own bed and staying in his own room at night, had felt. It was comfortable, and even kind of nostalgic, but right now he couldn’t enjoy it because he was feeling upset.

He wasn’t so sure anymore if he had been fair to Kaiba. He knew the man had a hard time trusting other people—and he had pretty good reasons for that—and it was true that Ryuji wasn’t his biggest fan. But not trusting the people Yugi trusted with his life wasn’t the same thing as not trusting Yugi himself? Yugi knew his friends would never do anything to jeopardize Kaiba if it meant it would hurt him as well. And Ryuji was his friend. They got much closer after Battle City, and they graduated high school together. Kaiba was overreacting.

He was awaken from his thoughts by a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he said, assuming it was his grandpa or his mother.

The door opened and Seto Kaiba entered his room, closing the door behind himself.

“Seto?” Yugi said, sitting up on the bed.

“Yugi,” Kaiba didn’t look at him, he just leaned against the door and stared at the ceiling. “I didn’t make any call,” he said.

Yugi smiled.

“Thank you.”

“I still don’t trust Ryuji,” he started. “And none of your other friends, but… I will try. Because I trust you.”

Yugi’s grin grew wider, and his violet eyes were shining as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Thank you, Seto. It means a lot. I know it’s difficult for you,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t try to understand your side either… Maybe I still have a lot to learn about you.”

“You’ll have the time for that,” Kaiba said, finally turning his face to look at Yugi.

“I sure hope so,” Yugi said. “Come here,” he opened his arms,

Kaiba joined Yugi in bed, and they both ended up falling asleep cuddling until the moment Yugi’s mom called them for dinner and Kaiba almost died from embarrassment. 


	25. Day 25 - Gazing into each other's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gazing into each other's eyes  
> Rating: E

It was true that Yugi didn’t have anyone to compare to since Kaiba was his first lover, but one thing he was sure about: Kaiba was very good at giving head.

And he was a tease.

Kaiba would hold his gaze during all the time he had his mouth around Yugi’s cock. If Yugi closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, when he opened them, Kaiba would still be looking at him, as if he was staring into his soul. 

It was hot, and at the same time intimidating.

Yugi closed his eyes as his head tilted back and head moaned in pleasure. Kaiba did that thing with his tongue that he knew that Yugi loved.

But suddenly he stopped and let Yugi’s cock slip out of his mouth.

“Look at me, Yugi.”

Yugi did as he was told.

“Seto… please, don’t stop.”

“So keep watching me,” he said. “I want you to know who’s making you feel this good.”

Yugi nodded.

Kaiba resumed his task, and Yugi kept looking him in the eyes until he came into his mouth.


	26. Day 26 - Getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Getting married  
> Rating: PG

“Are you nervous, big bro?”

“A little,” Kaiba answered. No point in lying to his brother.

“I bet Yugi is too!” Mokuba said, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Kaiba fixed his bowtie for the hundredth time that night and looked in the mirror. More than ever, he looked spotless. The white suit fit him perfectly, together with the vest, the shirt, the tie and the shoes. 

“I’ll be going first, but try not to arrive late or people will think you’re a bride!” Mokuba said, leaving the room.

-

“Are you nervous, Yugi?”

“I’m glad I didn’t eat anything today or I’d puke everything.”

“Yeah, that answers it,” Jounouchi laughed.

Yugi’s was wearing a white suit. It was made especially for him by Kaiba’s personal tailor, and he looked flawless in it. 

“I still can’t believe this.”

“Yeah, I’m getting married…”

“You’re getting married to _Kaiba_.”

Yugi chuckled.

“Guess we should get going, I don’t wanna arrive late for my own marriage.”

“Yeah, you’re not a bride.”

-

The ceremony was small, but as fancy as it could be. The decoration was all made in white and blue, and Yugi was grateful there were no dragons around. Jounouchi was Yugi’s best man, and Mokuba was Kaiba’s. Yugi’s friends were all there. His mom and Anzu were crying her eyes out the entire time, full of pride of the young man Yugi had become. Yugi’s grandpa, Honda, Ryuji, Bakura and the rest of Yugi’s friends were all very happy, despite none of them being the biggest fans of Yugi’s husband-to-be. They accepted that Yugi loved him, and it seemed that Kaiba loved him back. 

Yugi swore he had never seen Kaiba smiling like when he said ‘I do’. And when they kissed everyone applauded and yelled, celebrating the newly married couple.

It was an unforgettable day to both of them.


	27. Day 27 - On one of their birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: On one of their birthdays  
> Rating: PG

“What are you gonna give your brother for his birthday, Mokuba?”

“Ah, I got a super rare card he was having some trouble finding! I think he’s gonna like it.”

“I see…”

Yugi looked thoughtful. It was Kaiba’s first birthday with Yugi as his boyfriend, and he had no idea what to give him as a gift.

“You have no ideas?”

“No… I mean, your brother can literally buy everything he wants so it’s difficult to find something to give him.”

“That’s true,” Mokuba said. “Well, you could give him something dragon themed. I’m sure he’s gonna love it. He doesn’t follow releases other than games and some specific lines of figure models so I’m sure you’ll be able to find something.”

“I hope so. I know he says he doesn’t care about birthdays, but I’d feel bad if I didn’t give him anything. I’m his boyfriend, after all.”

“Yeah, I get it. I feel bad if I don’t get him anything either because I’m his only family, so I always get him something even if it’s something silly like, I don’t know, a Blue Eyes mug.”

“Guess I’ll have to do some research. I still have a week, so I’ll manage.”

“You can always wrap yourself in red ribbon and wait for him in bed.”

“Mokuba!”

-

Yugi had 4 days left for Kaiba’s birthday. He had found some cool dragon figure models that he hadn’t seen in Kaiba’s collections, some rare cards for sale that costed way too much more than he could pay, a plushie of the Blue Eyes Cartoon Dragon that he was sure that would bring Kaiba some bad memories, and some video-games, that despite having great reviews and seemingly very good plotwise, Kaiba was always very adamant about flawless graphics in the games he played nowadays, so they’d probably not be to his liking.

Yugi sighed. What else could he check? He had checked every store possible, everything he thought Kaiba could possibly like. He was almost giving up when he saw an ad in the website he was browsing now.

That was  _ perfect _ .

-

“Happy birthday!” Yugi said, smiling.

Kaiba wasn’t expecting Yugi to get him anything. And considering they were going to bed now, he thought that if he was gonna get a present, it would have come earlier. But there was Yugi standing up in front of him carrying a rather big box.

“Thank you,” Kaiba finally replied. He didn’t really know how to express gratitude, as it wasn’t something he felt very often. He also didn’t remember the last time he received a gift that wasn’t from Mokuba so the whole situation felt alien to him. But he was happy. Well, at least he thought he was.

“Here,” Yugi approached him with the box. “It’s not much but I hope you like it.”

Kaiba grabbed the box and sat on their bed to unwrap it. He was very careful to not destroy the gift paper, as if he considered it part of the present as well. Yugi watched him still smiling, but also nervous. He was starting to wonder what he would do if Kaiba  hated it. Well, it was too late to think about it now.

Kaiba finally finished unwrapping the box. It was a blue box, and Kaiba could see the Blue Eyes drawn on it. He didn’t lose much time staring at it before he opened the box though.

“These are…”

“Slippers!” Yugi said. “Blue Eyes White Dragon Slippers! Now you can wear it before going to sleep and your cold feet won’t freeze me when you join me in bed anymore.”

Kaiba blinked and picked one of the slippers. It was light and fluffy, and it looked very comfortable. The Blue Eyes details were perfectly well made, having the teeth and even small wings below the ankles. Kaiba loved them, but it was difficult to admit because it was the exact kind of thing that he would be super embarrassed if someone found out he liked.

“So. Did you like them? I mean, you don’t need to wear them if you’re not com—

“Of course I will wear them,” Kaiba said, avoiding Yugi’s eyes. “I like them. Thank you, Yugi.”

“I’m glad!” Yugi said. 

Kaiba picked the other slipper and discarded the box on the floor. He slip his feet inside the Blue Eyes heads, feeling how comfortable they are. He definitely would wear those, but he would have to be careful around Mokuba because he was sure the little shit would try to take pictures of him wearing them to post online.


	28. Day 28 - A random headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few years ago I saw a hc in a tumblr blog about how Kaiba probably dislikes to see Yugi wearing a collar as a prop. I couldn't take it off my head since then, so now I wrote something about it.
> 
> Prompt: a random headcanon (it was "doing something ridiculous" but I couldn't think of anything so I changed it)  
> Rating: T

Kaiba turned to his bedside table and saw that thing. He grabbed it and played with it on his hands as if it was an alien object. The leather strap and the metal of the small buckle were cold, since Yugi had removed it hours earlier. He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

"Why do you wear this?"

"Hm?" Yugi turned to him on the bed. His answer was simple. "I think it's stylish.”

Kaiba didn’t say anything, he just continued to stare at the black collar, remembering of the time he used to wear a similar one, although it wasn’t because he thought it was ‘stylish’.

“You don’t like it?” Yugi asked, approaching him and lying his head on his shoulder. Kaiba felt Yugi’s spiky hair prickling his face, but it didn’t bother him.

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” he said. “It’s just…” And he didn’t know how to continue speaking. What should he say? The truth?

“When I was a child, my father—I mean, Gozaburo, used to make me wear a collar so I wouldn’t run away from studying.”

Yugi blinked a few times as if trying to process that information.

“Oh my God,” Yugi sat up on the bed and stared at his boyfriend. There was shock and worry on his face. Kaiba looked at him, his expression serious as ever, it wasn’t showing any deeper emotion. “The fact that I wear these things have reminded you of something so painful for all this time?”

“Not really,” Kaiba replied. “I mean, it did at first. But with time I got so used to look at you with these props that it didn’t remind me of anything. It’s just that now I saw it and…”

“Seto, I’m so sorry!” Yugi hugged him around his shoulders, throwing the weight of his body over him.

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t have how to know. Not even Mokuba knows about this.”

“Still!” Yugi had tears on his eyes. The boy had always been so sensitive…

“It’s fine,” Kaiba said. “You don’t need to stop wearing them now. It’s not like these fashionable ones look the same as the thing Gozaburo made me wear.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to wear them from now on…”

Kaiba sighed.

“I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, it’s fine! I mean. I’m not happy to know this happened, but I’m happy you trust me to tell me about it.”

Kaiba nodded.

“You don’t need to worry about this, though. It’s in the past.”

Yugi nodded and snuggled against Kaiba, lying with his head on his chest. Kaiba put his arm around the smaller man’s body, pulling him closer, and hid his face on his hair.

“I love you, Seto,” he said. He didn’t know what else he could say, but that sounded like the best thing.

It took a few seconds for Kaiba to reply, as it always did, because those were words he still wasn’t used to say.

“I love you too.”


	29. Day 29 - Doing something sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doing something sweet  
> Rating: PG

Kaiba never thought that ‘double dates’ would become something so normal in his life. But there he was, watching a movie and snuggling with Yugi under a blanket on the couch while his younger brother was on the loveseat, also covered by a blanket, and with his girlfriend, Rebecca, on his lap.

Since all of them were sci-fi fans, they were in the middle of a Star Wars marathon. But Kaiba could barely pay attention to the movie. He was too busy thinking about what his life had become. Not so long ago his heart was filled with hatred and he could only think about defeating Yugi in Duel Monsters. Now, there he was, dating the man he wanted to defeat so bad, and watching a movie with said man, his brother, and his brother’s girlfriend.

“Seto, I can hear your thoughts,” Yugi whispered so Mokuba and Rebecca wouldn’t listen.

“I’m sorry, I got a little distracted,” Kaiba replied in an equally low voice.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Didn’t you say you could hear me?”

Yugi pouted. “You know I didn’t mean literally.”

“I was thinking about us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah. About how things changed. How I changed.”

Yugi smiled to him, and snuggled even closer. 

“I’m happy about how things are now.”

Kaiba held him tighter. 

“Me too.”

“Hey, love birds, stop murmuring to each other, there are people trying to watch a movie here,” Mokuba called their attention. Yugi explicitly blushed, but as always, just Kaiba’s ears got red. Rebecca tried not to laugh at both of them.

“Sorry, Mokuba,” Yugi said. 

Yugi, Mokuba and Rebecca resumed paying attention to the movie, but Kaiba’s mind continued working. Maybe he should have a talk with Yugi later.


	30. Day 30 - Doing something hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doing something hot  
> Rating: M

“You have a meeting today, right, Seto?” Yugi asked. He was sitting on top of Kaiba’s desk, staring at the taller man, who was typing something on his laptop.

“I do,” Kaiba replied. 

“Good,” Yugi said. “I have a  favor to ask, then.”

Kaiba didn’t bother asking. He understood the nuance in the word  _ favor _ and got ready to hear what Yugi had to ask.

Yugi pulled something from his pocket. It was small and blue. Kinda looked like a thick cylinder, but the bases were rounded. Kaiba’s mind soon made the connection.

“Yugi, is that what I think it is?”

“A bullet vibrator? Yes.”

“And why are you showing me that now?”

“That’s the favor I want to ask. I want you to have this inside you during your meeting.”

Kaiba just stared at Yugi with his usual serious expression. He didn’t know what other face to make. They had started a kind of Dom/sub relationship not too long ago, and they had safewords they could use in case any of them wasn’t feeling comfortable or in the right mood for anything the other wanted to try, so Kaiba could avoid having a bullet vibe up his ass during an important meeting. That is, if he wanted to.

“Is this thing noisy?” Kaiba asked.

“Not so much. And a lot of the sound gets muffled.” 

“Fine.”

Yugi showed him a bright smile that  _ almost _ looked innocent and handed him the blue object. Kaiba felt it in his hand, before getting up and walking to his personal bathroom that was connected to his office.

When Kaiba came back to the office, Yugi had the remote controller on his hand.

“Ready for a test?”

“Yes.”

Yugi turned the vibrator on and Kaiba felt the vibrations inside him. It was weak for now, so he could walk and act normally. It felt nice, but not maddeningly so.

“I’m gonna turn the vibrations up,” Yugi warned him, but didn’t give him time to reply.

Now the vibrations were stronger, but still not enough to make Kaiba lose his composure. He kept a straight face as the bullet vibrated inside him.

“How does it feel?”

“Good.”

“Think you can deal with the stronger mode?”

“Yes.”

Yugi pressed the last button in the controller and the vibrations started getting stronger. This time Kaiba had to bit his bottom lip to resist letting out some embarrassing sound.

Yugi smirked. A kind of of smirk that he only showed Kaiba.

“Too much?”

“No,” Kaiba said. Or better, his pride did.

“Well, get ready then, your meeting is in 10 minutes, right?” Yugi continued smirking. “I’ll be watching it from the room next door, if you want me to stop just cough.”

Kaiba nodded and left the office. It seemed like this meeting would be more fun than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! Please, leave a comment if you enjoyed this series. :)


End file.
